Never say forever until the very end
by Zach-Goode's-Girl.xxx
Summary: AU. Cammie and Her brother Jonas are new in town and they are going to be experiencing a lot of things. God I suck at summaries! rated T for well i dont actually know! R&R MY LITTLE MINIONS!
1. Introductions

**Hey guys and gals (most likely gals but, hey, there could be some Blackthorne Boys out there) this is my 3****rd**** FF but don't worry I am going to update "Zammie: The Untold Secret", it's just for that story I have complete Writers block sooo yeah :-)**

**CAMMIE POV**

Hi, my name is Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. I'm 16 years old and I live in Washington D.C, well that was until my parents told me that we are moving, to Roseville in Virginia…wherever that is! Seriously I have NEVER heard of this place – and I do AP Geography! Anyway here are a few things you need to know about me (or not).

NAME: Cameron Ann Morgan (Cammie for short)

Age: 16 ¾

D.O.B: 28th January (Currently 14th December …so close)

Style: Slightly Gothic and Skater but girly when I want (more like forced) to be.

Hobbies: Singling, Playing; Guitar (Electric, Acoustic and bass), Piano, Keyboard (They _**are**_ different). Acting, Hiking, Soccer, Baseball, Track, Gymnastics and Cheerleading,

Relationship Status: SINGLE (ok so you probably didn't need to know that one)

When I say my style is slightly gothic, I don't mean, stereotypical, heavy metal, slit the wrists, kind of Goth. NO WAY! I do NOT slit my wrists- I don't see the point to be honest, and I love all types of music. And I mean ALL: Country, Thrash, Metal, Rock, Pop, Classical, R&B, Jazz, Soul, Dub step…THE WHOLE LOT!

That's it for now I think. Anyway my Mom told me that I need to pack for - 'every possible weather' so my reply was "shouldn't I just pack everything seeing as we are moving there?" and she says "Don't be cheeky missy, but yes I suppose your right" so I totally owned my mum and also she is seriously messed up!

_***TIME SKIP***_

I finished loading the moving truck with my dad and brother. My brother is Jonas Morgan –full name: Jonas Andy Morgan **(A/N **_**see what I did there?) –**_ He is REALLY sweet but also REALLY over protective! He is super nerdy but super cool at the same time, weird I know. We are twins but look nothing alike, I look like my dad and aunt (on my Mom's side) and he looks like my Mom and Uncle (on my dad's side).

Me- Dishwater blonde hair, deep sea blue eyes- that change colour depending on what I'm wearing.

Jonas- Darkish brown Hair, pale blue eyes- that when the moon bounces off of them they look really awesome.

_**(A/N I SEEM TO BE LISTING THINGS A LOT, I'M GUNNA TRY AND STOP)**_

The eyes are the only similarity but even then they are different.

I'm Average. In every way average, average height, average weight. They only things I would even consider to be non-average are my Style, Personality and Hair. My hair is down to just above my butt and is dish water blonde with a metallic green streak in my side fringe. My personality: smart, not good at public speaking, I do not like having the spotlight on me; I can be a very good leader. I'm confident (only in certain situations), devoted, brave, compassionate, dedicated, loyal, and strong (both mentally _and _physically). You already know my style so no need to repeat it.

"Cammie! Hurry up or we're leaving without you!" Jonas called from downstairs.

"Whatever, Jonas!" I called back. I couldn't be bothered at the moment because I really don't want to leave D.C, all my friends are here and I don't want to leave them. Also it's the middle of December which means the school year has already started so it's going to be really awkward at our new school. Oh Well I guess I'm going have to find new friends.

I voiced my thoughts to Jonas in the car.

"Well Cammie, we are twins we could just have the same friendship group." I scoffed at this. Then I started laughing.

"Me… and…you" I said between laughs, "f…f…friends…with…the same…-"

"CAMMIE!" My mother said strictly from the front seat, "Calm down." And then we started to drive (or well my dad did)

_***TIME SKIP***_

Four very, very, very, long hours- filled with science talk from Jonas, a mix of heavy metal and classical music in my ears and my mother's snoring- later.

We arrived.


	2. New to this Place

_**Hello my little Minions! ;) Because I know what it's like to wait forever for a new chapter; I worked my socks off for this one… Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2 **_**| New To This Place | Cammie POV**

***Recap***

We arrived

As I got out the car, I looked up at our new home. WOAH. It's only two stories high but looks awesome! Jonas got out of the car behind me and Mom and Dad had already gone inside. We had about an hour until the moving van came.

"Hey!" I heard a male voice call. I turned around to see who spoke and what I saw was not what I expected. A boy about my age was jogging out of the house next door and over to where me and Jonas stood. He has broad shoulders, dark hair, emerald green eyes, and muscular forearms. He is also tall, rugged looking, and mysterious. Very hot – in my opinion.

"Hey!" Jonas said back –always the nice one. I realised I was just standing there so I spoke up.

"Sup" I said not really bothering to pay attention.

"Cammie, that's rude at least use a proper greeting" Jonas whispered to me. The boy was now standing in front of us.

"My name's Jonas this is my twin sister Cammie" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think he needs to know we're twins, Jonas." Jonas blushed at this and the boy smirked.

"Zach" Jonas looked behind him to see who Zach was talking to and I just laughed.

"Jonas he was telling us his name you doof!"

"Oh" and he blushes more, "well it's nice to meet you Zach"

"You seem very formal." Zach turned to me, "you the same?" I was trying so hard not to lose myself in his green eyes.

"Oh, um, not really. Jonas is just to kind for his own good some times." He was now looking at me intently. I didn't like it.

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" I said ten stormed off into the house.

_**Zach POV.**_

"Honey can you just give this to the new neighbours, I want to invite them to dinner." My Mom came into the living room and handed me an envelope.

"Bit formal init Mom?" I asked. My dad then walked in.

"Son, just go give it to them. They have to children your age. Boy and a girl." I perked up at the girl part.

"Don't you dare!" They said at the same time then walked into the kitchen.

"Ok then." I mumbled to myself then started out the door. When I stepped outside I saw to teenagers. A boy and a girl. They must be the ones my Dad was on about.

"Hey!" I called out to them. They turned around and I could instantly tell that they were siblings. The boy looked cool in a nerdy sort of way, but the girl, she is nothing like the other girls in Roseville, well apart from Macey, Liz and Bex, all the other girls are stuck up and where MAJOR short skirts to get Grant and I's attention. But no, -this girl was different.

"Hey!" the boy called back. I like him already- seems like a nice lad. Great now I sound like my Dad!

"Sup" The girl said. Her brother then whispered something to her. I was now standing in front of them.

"I'm Jonas and this is my twin sister Cammie." Jonas said. Jonas, suit's him well.

Cammie then turned to Jonas and said "I don't think he needs to know we're twins, Jonas." Jonas then blushed, perfect for Liz. I smirked at his similarity to my friend.

"Zach" I said, telling them my name. Jonas looked behind him because he thought I was talking to someone. Cammie laughed and let me tell you her laugh is amazing, like angles singing. I can't believe I just said this girl laughs like angles. I mean look at her. She looks like Avril Lavigne and Taylor Swift _**(A/N Taylor Swift and Avril Lavigne are actresses in this because I want her to write/sing their songs.) **_merged together. That's why she's different. Country and Rock don't go but on her it does.

"Jonas he was telling us his name you doof!" Cammie then said smiling.

"Oh" and he blushes more, "well it's nice to meet you Zach"

"You seem very formal." I turned to Cammie, "you the same?" I was trying so hard not to lose myself in her eyes. There're amazing- a brilliant deep sea blue.

"Oh, um, not really. Jonas is just to kind for his own good some times." She replied. I was now looking at her intently. She is beautiful. But it seemed she didn't like it.

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" Cammie said then stormed off into her house.

"I am SO sorry for how she acts. She's-" Jonas started but I cut him off.

"Amazing." I was still looking at where Cammie stormed off but I quickly snapped out of it.

"Um, my Mom told me to give this to you." I said to Jonas while handing him the envelope. "'Cause you're new to this place, she invited your family to dinner with us, tonight." Jonas nodded.

"Ok then. Bye Zach." He said then walked to his house. Just as he was opening the door Cammie came out.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked me walking straight past Jonas, who went inside, and to the bins with a bin liner.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving now. I said with a smirk.

"Good." She turned to watch me leave.

"I think you mean Goode" I said walking over to her.

"What?" she said clearly confused. I smirked more.

"My last name's Goode, it's just a pun I use." I was getting lost in her eyes again.

"Oh" I was now about a meter away when I asked-

"What was your old school?" She was the one who smirked this time.

"Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, In D.C" My eyes widened.

"You went to Gallagher, Why did you leave?"

"I got kicked out." She said smirking more.

"So why did you come here?" I was now confused. If you get kicked out of school you don't move house, just schools.

"I got kicked out of all the other schools in D.C too." No signs of a Lie, now I'm impressed.

"Whoa."

"Yep. Well, I guess I see you round Zach." She winked at me then turned around and walked into her house. I did the same.

Once I got inside I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. I thought about everything that just happened. The sweaty palms when talking to her was new to me. The heavy breathing when looking into her eyes was new to. But the one thing that I finally think is:

'Cammie Morgan will be a piece of work, but she will be mine.'

_**A/N so that's it Chappie Two! Tell me what you think in a review. Who else thinks that Cammie is Bad Ass? Anyway... review please Constructive Criticism is welcome, just not too harsh. **_

_**Sorry for and spelling/grammar mistakes**_

_**X**_


	3. Dinner With The Goode's

_**So, my little minions. How ya'll been? I felt the need to update. But I don't know why because I'm usually REALLY lazy...hmmmm**_

_**But any way**_

_**I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS, ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER **_

_**Enjoy.**_

**CHAPTER 3 | THE DINNER | Zach/Cammie POV**

**Cammie POV**

I slid down the door and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Cammie?" My mom called from the kitchen. I got up and walked in. What I saw was weird.

Jonas, Dad and Mom were all sitting around the island in the middle of the kitchen and I swear it felt as though I was going to be interrogated.

"Uh-Huh." I replied as I sat opposite them.

"We have been invited to the Goode's house for dinner. Go get ready." My mother stated to me and Jonas, not even bothering to ask if it was okay.

"And wear something suitable!" My dad called as me and Jonas walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to our room.

"Cammie, what were you talking about to Zach?" Jonas said just as I was opening my door to my room.

"Nothing that you should worry about, Jonas." I replied.

"Was it about me?" He asked and blushed after he said it.

"No" I replied then stepped into my room slamming the door in his face. I heard his footsteps walk down the hall into his own room. _**(A/N There are pictures of their rooms on my profile. Didn't want to describe it sorry x)**_

I sat down on my bed and looked though the last box, for my hair dye. My dad had un-packed everything for me because I'm his 'Princess'. I hate that name but it's what he called me since I was young so I have to live with it.- I found my pink hair dye then went into my en-suite bathroom. I added the pink streaks into my hair along with the green. Then I went into my closet. I chose my black hoodie and black with blue tinge ruffle skirt. I also grabbed my white tank top and my black one –I like black, and dark purple and dark blue and dark green and, well, you get the idea.- I also grabbed my black leggings that I personalized with lyrics from my songs (in white writing), plus a couple of skulls here and there. I got dressed and did my hair and make-up. _**(A/N Cammie's outfit is on my profile –including the hair style but add the highlights)**_

Walking out of my room I noticed Jonas was at him computer.

"Hey Jo. What ya'll up to?" I asked leaning against his door frame.

"Just trying to hack into the school site to see what our time tables are." He replied while typing away at 100 LPS (letters per second) "YES!" He said, jumping up and doing a little running-on-the-spot dance.

"Manage to do it?" I asked, even though I knew what the answer was.

"Yes! We have _all_ our classes together." Wow, but Jonas is super smart how can we be in the same classes?

I voiced my thoughts.

"Roseville high don't have AP classes." Well that sucks. Well at least we get to be top, not to brag or anything but we are both SUPER smart.

"Anyway, Cammie get out I need to get changed." He tried to push me out but I just stood there not moving an inch.

"Jonas, you're never goanna win so don't bother trying." I said while smirking.

"Cameron! Come down here we need to make sure you look suitable!" My mother called from downstairs.

"COMING MOM!" I shouted back. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole street heard.

"Jeez Cam, burst my eardrums why don't you?" Jonas mumbled as I walked away from his room. I heard the door closed as I walked down the stairs.

"Cameron what have I told you about dying your hair?" My Dad asked me.

"Well, daddy," I started in my sweetest voice and puppy dog eyes that he cannot resist "you said that I should do what pleases me as long as I don't go to jail." It's not a complete lie. He did say that but there was more to it.

"Cameron. Don't twist my words." I looked up at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Cammie! What did you do with my phone?!" Jonas shouted to me while running down the stairs. I am an AMAZING pick-pocket, so, while Jonas was trying to push me out of his room, I took his phone without him knowing. Cool, huh?

"Jonas. Don't blame your sister have you looked in the car?" My mother said walking into the hallway which was starting to get crowed with all four of us in there.

"B-b-but" he started.

"Jonas. How can you just assume it was me? I would never take your phone." I said with fake innocence. My mother re-arranged her position and stood with her hands on her hip facing me.

"Give it back to him Cammie." She said in unison to my dad. I took Jonas's Phone out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Here you go Jo-Jo" I said sweetly then walked into the kitchen.

"Cammie put that away." My mom said sighing as I walked back out into the hallway holding a bottle of whiskey.

"But, mom it's rude to turn up at someone's house without something to give them." I said still playing innocent.

"Fine then but you're not allowed any." She said walking out with my dad. Jonas looked at me and I shrugged. We followed our parents out of the house and next door.

_**ZACH POV.**_

"Zach! The Morgan's are here!" My father called from downstairs. I got of my bed and ran downstairs, eager to see Cammie. I don't know why though.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Morgan." I said to the two people in the doorway.

"Where are your children Rachel?" My Mom asked Cammie's Mom, who I assume is called Rachel.

"Oh there just coming," She said then her eyes grew wide as she looked behind her. "Cameron Ann Morgan if that bottle goes anywhere near your lips then you are grounded for three months!" Wow, that's a bit harsh isn't it?

"C'mon Mom it's only Whiskey!" Cammie whined as she handed over the bottle to her mother.

"That's the point Princess." Her Matthew said kindly to his daughter.

"Dad." Cammie said while glaring at her dad.

"Sorry Hun. I forgot you don't like being called that." She was still glaring at him until I spoke up.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." She looked at me and blushed and smirked at the same time. Is that even possible!?

"Sup." She said nodding her head towards me.

"Mr and Mrs Goode. This is a lovely home you have." Jonas said to my parents. Cam was right he is to kind for his own good sometimes.

"Why thank you, you must be Jonas," My mother said then turned to Cammie, looked her up and down and said "And you're Cameron?" Ouch.

"Cammie" she corrected my Mom, in a tone that was not so friendly. Double ouch.

_***Time Skip* (still Zach POV)**_

We just finished dinner and we were all in the front room talking. Well, the adults and Jonas were talking I was gradually zoning out and Cammie was texting on her phone, not paying any attention.

"Zach sweetie," this earned my mother a glare. She cleared her throat then started again. "Zach. Why don't you take Jonas and Cammie to your room." It wasn't a question, it was code for – "get the hell out, the adults want to talk"

"Uh, yeah whatever." I said getting up. Jonas followed but Cammie just sat there texting still.

"Cameron," Matthew said. She ignored him. "Sorry about my daughter. Cameron." He said it again but with more strictness in his voice.

"I got this" I said to him. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"I have some Whiskey in my room." She bolted up right.

"OK!" she said, wait, no, _Squealed_ and ran upstairs. I was close behind. I heard Jonas come up the stairs behind me muttering to himself.

"Hey Zach?" I heard Cammie call from my room, Wait how did she know what room was mine?

"Yeah?" I said walking in to my room to see her sitting in my chair looking at my guitar.

"You play?" She asked. Brilliant, this is my chance to impress her.

"Uh-Huh. Want to hear some?" I said smirking. Jonas walked in behind me,

"Zach, don't even bother she will just be like 'oh I can do SO much better' and start to brag about her getting a record deal" Wait what? Record Deal?

"Jonas, you know I turned them down. I don't want to be signed to Decca Records they SUCK!" She said. I'm still confused.

"SO, where's the Whiskey?" She looked up at me eagerly.

"In the store." I said smirking. She got up and walked up to me.

"Don't lie to me EVER again." She whispered in a calm but deadly tone. Wow, HOT much? I smirked more as she left the room. I heard her tell her Mom she was going home and then I heard the front door open and close.

"Zach?" I looked at Jonas. I actually forgot he was there. I only just met Cammie and see what she's doing to me!

"Yes?" I replied, not really paying attention.

"Is it alright if Cammie and I ya know…" He trailed of near the end but I knew what he was going to say.

"Of course you can Jonas. We wouldn't want to see you eating by yourself on the first day would we now?" I said to him. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Jonas, sweetie we're going now." Rachel called from downstairs.

"Ok," he called back. "C ya tomorrow at school Zach." He said then left.

_Whoa._ I thought as I fell onto my bed. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

_**Cammie's POV**_

After I left the Goode's house, I went into my room and got ready for bed. '_I'll have a shower in the morning'_ I thought as I lay on my bed.

The last thing I heard before falling to the dream land was the sound of Jonas's feet on the stairs.

_**A/N SO YOU GUYS LIKE? AS IT'S THE WEEKEND I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE A LOT BUT I'M BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW SO THERE MIGHT BE SLOWER **__**UPDATES. SORRY. **_

_**SOME RANDOM THINGS TO BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY.**_

_**That awkward moment when you realize that every house has a particular smell, but you can't smell the one at your house. **_

_**Finding a needle in a haystack is quite easy if you just set the hay on fire.**_

_**Aren't we all supposed to die next month or is that cancelled?**_

_**If you're behind someone at an ATM late night, let them know you're not a threat by giving them a gentle kiss on their neck.**_

_**I hate it when people are at your house and ask "Do you have a bathroom?" No, we poop in the yard.**_

_**I'm not lazy, I prefer the term " selective participation" :)**_

_**I love everybody. Some I love to be around, some I love to avoid, and others I love to punch in the face.**_

_**I'd call you a tool, but even they serve a purpose.**_


	4. The Gang

Evil, that's my alarm clocks new name. It woke me up at 6 o'clock in the morning. Word of advice; don't wake me up before 10. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower, which took a total or 20 minutes, what can I say I like my showers!

Getting dressed took a while because I had to decide what to wear. With it being my first day and everything I need to make a good impression. Or Goode impression as Zach would say. I can't make up my mind whether I like him or not. I also can't make up my mind on what to wear.

In the end I decided on, Metallic Red leather leggings, a white top with a light house on it saying "Show your Heart" underneath and my leather jacket. I grabbed my Strappy Heels and put them on. _**(A/N OUTFITS ON PROFLIE) **_On my way downstairs to get breakfast I grabbed my school bag which currently just had 3 notebooks (song book, note taking book and doodle/art book) my pencil case (which only contained 2 pens- one of which I only use to write songs- 5 pencils and a sharpener) but I can guarantee that it will be jam packed with homework by the end of the week.

I walked into the kitchen to be faced with one of the worst things ever! My Mom was cooking. It wouldn't be that bad if she could cook but she can't so I might try and skip breakfast. That wasn't going to happen though!

"Cameron. Can you pass me the syrup please?" My father said when he realised I was in the room. I got the syrup out the fridge, which was the last place I looked.

"Who put the syrup in the fridge?" I asked no one in particular. Just then Jonas walked in, it was weird to see him wearing something other than a navy blue uniform and I hate to admit it but- my nerdy brother has style. There I said it!

"Said what, Cammie?" Jonas asked me. Oops did I say that out loud?

"Umm. Nothing, don't worry about it," I said, "Mum. What is this?" I asked her while poking the stuff that my mum calls food.

"Pancakes." She said, well it was more of a sigh, she knows she isn't that good at cooking. "Here," she handed me some money, "buy something on the way to school."

"Speaking of which- The boy next door, said he'd give you guys a lift to school." My dad said. "Oh and Cammie, please don't get kicked out of this one." He pleaded with me.

"Don't worry Dad. I think I might like it here." I stated and walked out of the kitchen leaving them all a tad shocked.

As I walked out of the front door Jonas came up behind me. He nodded to Zach who was waiting in his car- no, _truck_- I have to go to school in a truck! UGH. Oh well, better make the most of it.

"Shot-Gun" I shouted and legged it to the car. This got Jonas confused because I ran full-pelt (which is pretty darn fast) in 4 inch heels. Practically impossible, unless you're me!

"Hey Cam" Zach said as I buckled my seat belt. I smiled at him and replied.

"Hey Zachy!" I'm in a good mood don't judge me! He looked amused and confused at the same time,

"Zachy?" He asked me while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey. I'm in a good mood- don't change that!" I said while playfully punching him in the arm.

"Yeah Zach please don't change that, it happens very rarely!" Jonas said from the back seat. We (Zach) started to drive. My phone went off in my pocket and I pulled it out to see I had a text.

**Cameron, why is there a whiskey bottle missing!? **

It was from my mum. She can be so dumb sometimes.

_We took it to the Goode's remember?_

I replied.

**Oh yes! Have a good day at school sweetie.**

_Will do_

I put my phone on silent and then back in my pocket.

"Who was that Cammie?" Zach asked.

"My mum," I replied "Are we there yet?" I looked up and out of the window to see the school which was a very stereotypical High School. You could see the Cheerleaders with the Jocks, the Nerds, the Goths, the Skaters, and finally the group that no one understands, because they are all so different.

That group in particular seemed to be walking over to where the car just parked. Maybe they're Zach's friends.

"Hey Zach!" the boy called as we got out the car. I just have two words to say about this boy. Greek God.

"Grant!" Zach said and they did that weird Man-Five that boys do. You heard/read me. Man _five_ not man _HUG _man _FIVE. _Zach then turned to the girls, "Ladies"

"Zachary" they replied formally, and then they all burst out into fights of laughter. I had started to walk off then but someone grabbed my hand.

"Cammie where are you going? Don't ya want to meet my friends?" Zach said still holding onto my hand. It was weird it felt like it was moulded for his hand to hold.

"Well, actually I was hoping to get my timetable and stuff before school started so let go of my hand." I saw Jonas tense up a bit, because like I said before he can get over protective. Zach pulled me closer to him and now we were about 12 inches apart. He leant forward but I knew he wasn't going to kiss me because of the way he was leaning.

"My friends think I can't get a girl, can you help me?" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him then whispered back.

"What's in it for me?"

"40 bucks" Ha, he has to be kidding right?

"100" let's see how desperate he really is.

"What! No way," he seemed to think for a bit, "60 and that's final"

"Whatever" I replied then pulled away.

"So Zach, you gunna introduce us or do we have to do it ourselves?" A girl, who looked like she should be on the cover of vogue said.

"Oh right." Zach said, "Guys. This is Jonas {insert point to Jonas} and Cammie {insert arm around my waist}, they're new here and live next door to me. Cammie, Jonas, this is the Gang." I smiled at them all, and then one spoke up.

"Hey I'm Bex." One girl -Bex- said

Bex looked like an Egyptian Goddess with her caramel coloured eyes and dark cappuccino skin. I know that she is strong and stubborn just by looking at her but I could take her in a fight any day.

"My name's Elizabeth but Ya'll can call me Liz." She spoke with a soft southern voice. Liz looked like a little Pixie. She has blonde hair, brown eyes and is seriously skinny- less than 100 pounds.

"Macey McHenry, Senators Daughter" Macey said with a smirk

"OMG! You're _THE _Macey McHenry! That means nothing to me." I said, now it's my turn to smirk, Zach was smirking to.

"Well it might mean nothing to you but we are now going to be friends, Oh and by the way, I like your style." Everybody looked shocked when Macey said this but me and Jonas just shrugged and walked into the school. The 'gang' following close behind.

"Hello, I'm Jonas Morgan can I have my time table please?" Jonas said. The woman at the front desk nodded and then passed him his time table and locker number and combination.

"Cameron Morgan. I need my time table." I said not being as polite as Jonas. The lady handed me my time table and locker number and combination.

"The bells about to ring guys we better get to class." Liz and Jonas said at the same time then they both blushed a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame. WOAH nerd love!

"Whoa! Nerd love!"Grant said as we started to walk to our first lesson, with none other than JOE SOLOMON. A.K.A my uncle. GREAT! (Note the sarcasm)

_**A/N: SO HOW DO YOU LIKE?! PLEASE REVIEW…MEANS A LOT XxX **_

_**+ shout out to the following:**_

_**DellyO**_

_**Nikki4414**_

_**Outlookforever**_

_**XxCandyygirlxX**_

_**AliceRoseLovesToHug**_

_**Goode-Lover**_

_**AND ANYONE ELSE WHO I HAVE MISSED X**_


	5. Joey's Class

**URGENT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

Joe's eyes were wide when he saw Jonas walk in but the practically burst when he saw me. The last time he saw me I was 13, chubby and only wore sweats – Look at me now Joey!

"Class settle down please. We have two new children joining us today. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Joe turned to me and Jonas. Zach was still next to me and his arm was still around my waist.

"Zach, please explain to me why you are standing there?" He asked with a tone of I-really-can't-be-done-with-this in his voice.

"Well," Zach started, with a smirk of course – I've only just met him and I already hate it, "I was hoping to ask you about that assignment you're planning on giving us because I personally don't like it." Ok Zach is smirking still and now Joe is furious. Furious Joe + Rebellious Niece = FUN!

"Zach. Sit." Joe said pointing to a seat near his desk.

"Woof." Zach said as he sat down. I realised that throughout the whole conversation – if you could call it that- the class had been abnormally quiet.

"Now then." Joe said, loud enough to make the whole class-minus me- jump, but quiet enough as not to strain his voice, "As it is your first day back, you will be in this class room the whole day." There were some moans at this but they quickly shut up when they saw Joe's face. I think I figured it out. They are scared by Joe Solomon.

"Joey, have you forgotten about us?" I asked him, using his nickname that he hates.

"Cameron." He warned sternly.

"Joseph" I replied mocking his tone. I could see he was trying to hold back a smile so I did what would make him crack. I ran up to him (he was on the other side of the class room) jumped on him in a hug. He burst straight away.

"Cam...Ha-ha...Eron...Ha-ha…get...Hahaha...off!" he said between fits of laughter. Jonas walked over and pulled me off him and then man hugged Joe.

"Right then class." Joe said getting back to work. "I presume some of you," He said looking at Zach, "have already met Cameron-."

"Cammie" I interrupted him.

"-Cammie, and Jonas Morgan. As you most likely have discovered. I know them, maybe a little too well."

"Yah, he's my uncle and I'm his niece." I said in a bored tone.

"Yes. This lesson is called Social Studies. Previous teachers-Guys you can take a seat ya know?" Solomon –ha its fun calling him that- gestured to the two empty seats, one was next to Zach- I took that one- and one was at the back next to Liz – Jonas took that one.

I ended up in between Grant and Zach who were discussing this year's Football team. (Joe said that we could talk for the day, just to get to know each other or "create new friendships" Load of Chizz if you ask me)

"Hey guys?" I asked them, interrupting their conversation. "Whose name did you just say?"

"Dillon Jones, why?" Zach said.

"I hate him" I said and then folded my arms across my chest and slumped back into my chair.

"What? You don't even know him!" Grant said, If only he knew.

"Oh, yes I do." I said, "Dillon is somewhat of a jerk and full of talk, but no action, I dated him when I was a sophomore at Gallagher."

"Wait- You went to Gallagher? In, D.C?"

"No Shit, Sherlock." I said to him. Then Dillon walked in.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Well if it isn't Cameron Slut-face Morgan. How many guys in here have you slept with then?" He asked thinking he was cool. I looked around the room and pretended to count.

"Just the one" I said looking at him dead in the eye. He blushed, but only slightly.

"Wait. You slept with him?" Jonas said from the back of the room- everyone went quite when Dillon walked in- Jonas got up and started to make his way over.

"Dude, I know she's hot and everything but she's my sister!" Okay that was creepy- my brother just called me hot…

"Yeah, I know that, but we were going out!" They were half shouting now (Not loud enough for Joe to tell them to stop but not quite enough that it has no effect)

"That's not the point! You slept with my sister! If you got her pregnant I would've literally ripped your head off!" Jonas was fuming now and a few of the nerds were scared…they don't realise how much Jonas is actually like them.

"But I didn't!" He seemed to think for a second then turned to me, "I didn't did I?"

"Uh...no?" It's came out like a question when it really didn't mean to. He didn't get me pregnant but I was under pressure!

"Cameron, can I speak to you please?" Joe said getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, sure." I managed to get out as I got off from my seat and headed out the door. Never breaking eye contact with Dillon. Joe was leaning against the lockers when I walked out of the room.

"Cammie-"he started, but I cut him off.

"Joe, before you say anything. I'm not pregnant and I never was. Also before you start to grill Zach, we aren't going out. We met yesterday. I'm doing him a favour!"

"And what would that favour be?" He said sounding more like a teacher than an Uncle – which was creepy … very creepy.

"Well, he said that his friends, who I guess are my friends now, said that he can't get a girl so I was helping him out by, yah know, pretending to be his girlfriend." Joe was just about to reply when Dillon came crashing through the door and over to me

"You brother is fucking strong for a nerd!"

I laughed and smiled "Yeah I know."

"You're not, ya know?"

"No, Oh god no! I never was." Dillon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, that's a relief. I won't get killed by your brother or boyfriend then."

"Oh, Zach?" I asked. Dillon nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, he isn't really-" I was interrupted by Zach coming through the door.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, I just got a text from my Dad saying that I have to stay at yours tonight 'cause their going out to dinner." He said walking over to me. Suddenly my instinct told me to look at my phone. So I did. I had a new text message from my mum.

**Honey, your father has to go on a business trip for a couple of days and I'm going to see your Aunt Abby in D.C for the week. We are leaving at 4 so we should be at home when you get back. Abby will be coming back with me at the end of the week and staying with us till new years.**

"Uh, yeah it will only be me and you." I said as I put my phone away.

"What about Jonas?"

"Oh, well he will be there it's just he will most likely lock himself in his room and just try to hack into things."

Zach chuckled slightly "ok then"

Someone coughed from behind us so we all turned to see Joe standing there.

"In" he said pointing to the door. We walked in and sat down. Joe stood in front of the black board (wow, we had better boards in Kindergarten) picked up the chalk and wrote.

RELATIONSHIPS.

UH-OH.

_**A/N SO GUYS HOW'D YOU LIKE? Right then. Disclaimer blah-blah-blah all rights to Ally Carter blah-blah-blah. You know how it goes. So what do you guys think of Dillon and Cammie being exes? **_

_**QUESTION 1) how do you want this to happen? I can replace Josh with Dillon and just add the history of them being exes OR I can bring Josh into it OR I can kill Dillon off (which I don't mind doing, he is kind of a Jerk MWAHAHAHA) *cough* OR (many choices here he-he) I can get Dillon to treat Cammie like dirt OR I can get him and Macey together OR u can give me your own Idea!**_

_**QUESTION 2) Pacey/Meston (Preston & Macey) or Dacey/Millon (Dillon & Macey). Your choice, because this Nick person isn't in the books and I want to keep the characters from the books.**_

_**QUESTION 3) When do you want Cammie's fragile side to come out? If you want it to come out soon it means I will have to do some time skips and stuff and maybe do a very rushed relationship part for Cammie and either Dillon or Josh…**_

_**This brings us to my next question:**_

_**QUESTION 4) Dammie/Cillon (Dillon & Cammie) or Cosh/Jammie (Cammie &Josh) your choice again. Depending on who you chose will depend on how Zach's and Cammie's relationship goes. (Like how bumpy it gets and how fast they get together.) If you choose Dammie then it will most likely get to Zammie quite fast but if you chose Jammie then it will probably take longer.**_

_**HOWEVER….Don't worry! It is a Zammie story so they will end up together. Depending on what you choose as an answer to the questions will depend on how many chapters there are. I might do a time skip to around about March and then say something like Cammie and Dillon/Josh (depending on who you chose) got together during the Christmas Holidays and are still going out. And then the break up or summit, BUT LIKE I SAID YOUR CHOICE! REVIEW PLEASE! :D **_

_**XxX**_

_**P.S if you took the liberty to read the whole of this A/N then please put in your review the pledge of Allegiance (I'm not American but I think Allegiance is a funny word he he):**_**"I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America. And to the Republic for which it stands, one nation, under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."**


	6. She has a voice!

**Hi again my little Minions! Here is my next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to tell you I don't own Gallagher girls? … oh wait… I just did! Ha**

**Enjoy x**

CAMMIE POV

*Christmas Eve*

Even though it was over a week ago I still can't get the last words of my first day. In Joey's class we were learning about Relationships and just before the final bell rang he said:

"There is greatness in doing something you hate for the sake of someone you love"

I came here, to Roseville, because of my parents. I hate moving but I love my parents. Where is the greatness in all of this? I surely don't see it. My Mom and Dad Split up 3 days ago…

#FLASH BACK#

"I'm Home!" My dad called from the hallway. It was 11 at night, I was doing Homework in the study and Jonas was asleep in his room. The door to the study was open so I could see, and hear, everything that was going on. I heard my mum leave the kitchen and go to where my dad was.

"Why are you home so late?" My mum asked with her hands on her hips.

"Relax. I was just working a late shift." My dad said, sounding a little bit tipsy.

"Really? Because it seems like you were out with your friends at the bar." Now my mother was fuming as my father was just staring at her blankly.

*15 MINS LATER*

"Don't worry about hurting me, if that's what you're afraid of! I want to get hurt! At least I´ll feel something for a change!" My mother was now shouting and Jonas and I were watching from the front door. Mom was standing in the middle of the driveway whilst Dad was walking to his car, suitcase in hand.

"Be good for your mother kids!"He called to us, "I might not be back for a while!" That was enough for my mom to break. As my dad drove off to live a new life, my mother sat in the driveway crying while Jonas hugged her. I turned around and walked back into the house. I got dressed and went to bed. When I woke up I hoped it was a dream but when I saw my mother lying on the coach in a ball with tissues surrounding her and I knew it was true.

#END OF FLASHBACK#

On the bright side, the girls and I -Macey, Bex and Liz- are now such good friends we could be sisters. Grant and Bex FINALLY declared their love for each other so they are now a couple. I found out Macey had a boyfriend called Preston Winters, ring any bells? Yeah that's because he is the President's son. I know what you're thinking, Senators daughter and the President's son, must be set up right? Nope. They met 3 years before their fathers did. Love at first sight much? Jonas has the biggest crush on Liz and she feels the same way about him but they won't admit it. Not because they're too stubborn but because they're too shy. Sweet, I know.

Macey and Bex are convinced Zach likes me but I just fixed things with Dillon so I'm taken, and anyway why would _the_ Zachary Goode like me? I worked out over the past couple of weeks that Zach is a must have at school. God, that makes him sound like a new phone! Every girl wants him, (apart from Liz, Macey and Bex but that's kind of obvious.) especially Eva Alverez- Head Cheerleader. I now that it would be logical if they went out because he is Quarter Back of the football team and she is head cheerleader so…

"Cammie?" I hear Jonas call from down the hall. I was in my room, sitting on my bed trying to write a new song but I have major writers block! I heard a knock on my door, so I shouted the first thing that came to my head.

"Voldemort's Nipple" I scared myself when I shouted that, I mean it was pretty weird…I don't even like Harry Potter, I prefer James Bond. (Oh, and Mission Impossible.)

"Sometimes you get so weird!" Jonas sighed as he walked in, "What did you do with my Beats?"

"Top drawer of my desk" I said pointing to my desk. Jonas walked over and opened the draw.

"These are your KRK's where are my Beats?"

"Try the second draw." I said just watching him, which was obviously annoying him.

"Cammie, the second draw down is always your song draw." He said as though it was obvious – which it kind of was if you knew me, which he did.

"Not anymore." I said, so he opened it up and guess what…Beats!

"Oh, thanks" Jonas said then walked out. Weird boy. I suddenly got an idea for a song.**  
**

*20 MINS LATER*

"JONAS!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I heard something fall over and then Jonas mumbling something about his laptop probably broken…OOPS!

"What!" He said crashing into my room. **(A/N, sorry if Jonas is a little OOC) **

"Listen" I said as I had finished writing my song and I needed someone to tell me how it is.

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh)

Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they

But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

Jonas's mouth was hanging open. Right, he never actually heard me sing before. Well now he has.

"Woah…" He said still in his own little world. I clicked my fingers in front of his face.

"Jonas?" I said now I was waving my hand in front of his face.

"Oh. Right. Um, well…" Jonas started; God was I really that bad? "That was amazing! Enter The Voice!" Wow, didn't expect that. Jonas can be really judge-mental when it comes to singing and he is like a fith judge when we watch The Voice.

"Jonas, you know that I think those shows are all fixed and over-rated." I said in the same tone he used earlier.

"Whatever. Cammie… you do realise that its 10:45pm right?"

"Yep-a-doodle-doo" I replied with a grin.

"Get to bed Cam." He said, he has become even more protective now that Dad wasn't here.

*Christmas Day*

I woke up with something on top of me screaming. I covered my ears, sat up straight and screamed right back – the whole time my eyes were closed.

"Whoa! Cammie, it's me Liz, Bex pushed me on you, I'm sorry!" Liz called over my screaming. I stopped and opened my eyes.

"Hey guys, where are the others?" I asked, like nothing happened.

"Macey, Grant, Jonas and Dillon are downstairs watching Elf; Zach said he can't make it he has to spend the day with his family, ya know, with it being Christmas Day and stuff." Bex said.

"Wait- what?" I asked. What time was it? I looked at my phone to check the time and realized it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Where's my mom?" I asked, I hadn't seen her since the morning after Dad left.

"Oh, Jonas said that she went to see your Aunt Abby" Liz replied.

"But Aunt Abby was meant to be staying." Ok, now I'm confused.

"Oh, Cammie you are really behind aren't you?" Liz said but it came out sweetly not rude so I didn't mind.

"No Shit Sherlock" Liz gasped when I said that.

"Oh sorry… No Chizz" I corrected myself – she doesn't like 'rude words'. "What happened then?"

"Your aunt was in a car crash on her way down and she's in hospital. It's not critical but she has to be kept in until 3rd of Jan." Bex answered for me.

"Oh", I simply said, "Get out!" I half-shouted at them, what? They were in my room without my opinion. I scared Liz a bit but they still obliged.

I got into the shower and washed out my hair dye – the green and pink- then I straightened my hair. I got dressed into my white tank-top and black ruffled skirt. I added my white knee-high socks with the stripes at the top and a black and white checked belt. I did my makeup – Smokey eyes and light pink lip gloss- and as I walked out of my room I put on my white boot DM's with the stars on **(Pic on Profile) **

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked into the front room. Bex was right, they were watching Elf. I walked into the kitchen without them knowing I was even in the room. While I was making myself a hot chocolate, I noticed that Zach was in his garden with a little girl, Zach didn't mention having a sister.

I walked outside, it wasn't snowing and there was no wind so I wasn't cold, and over to the fence. Zach didn't see me but I didn't expect him to I blend easily. The girl noticed me though. She suddenly stopped laughing and stared at me, I just smiled at her and she smiled back. Zach looked at the girl like she was crazy and then realized that she was looking at something – or someone in this case.

"Joy?" Zach asked talking to the girl –who I assume is named Joy. Just then another boy came out of the house. He was my age and had wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and looked a little skinny. He is about 5'10".

"Zach?" The boy asked. Zach looked irritated by his appearance but still hadn't noticed me.

"What do you want Josh?" Zach said sharply. Josh seemed unfazed by this though.

"Who's the pretty girl looking at us?" Josh asked nodding his head over to me. Oopsie daisy!

"Cammie, what are you doing here?" Zach asked, he then ran his hand through his hair and made it messy but it that really hot way. His emerald eyes started to shine and… wait what am I doing?

"Oh, the gang are watching Elf and I don't really like that movie so I just came over to say hi because I saw you out here but then I noticed that you were with Joy and I didn't want to interrupt. Sorry, I'll just go now." I rushed out and then turned around to walk back into my house.

"Wait, Cammie. I might be allowed round if Josh comes." Zach said, I turned around and I couldn't help it, I smiled – really big.

"Great, I'll leave the back door unlocked for you" I said then walked into my house. I grabbed my hot chocolate and walked into the front room. I sat next to Dillon who pulled me into his lap. I turned my face to look at him and then realized how close we were. Dillon lent in and we ended up in a mini-make out session. I heard someone clear their throat and broke away from Dillon to see Jonas standing there with a very un-happy look on his face.

"Please don't try to suck my sister's face of when I'm in the room" He said and then walked into the bathroom. I laughed quietly to myself and moved out of Dillon's lap. He didn't look to happy about that but his face lit up when Zach and Josh walked in- wonder why?

"Josh!" He said getting up and giving Josh a Man-Five. Zach just stood there awkwardly so I looked at him and patted the seat next to me – where Dillon was just sitting. Zach sat down next to me and put his arm around me, which I didn't mind because he was like my best friend - that's also why Dillon didn't mind even though he did look a tiny bit annoyed that he was in his seat. I snuggled into Zach in a comfortable but friendly way. Dillon and Josh were sitting on the floor talking about the next Soccer Game, when I realized I didn't actually know Josh.

"Josh, is it?" I asked him, he looked startled that I was talking to him but he quickly put on his Poker Face.

"Uh, y-yeah" Josh managed to stutter out.

"How do you know Zach and Dillon?" I asked generally being curious. Josh looked a bit taken aback by this question but quickly recovered.

"Well, Dillon and I are best friends and Zach's my cousin. Oh and if you were wondering, the girl outside – Joy- she's Zach's cousin too, my sister." Well, that explains that then.

"Okay." I said then started to hum my song that I wrote a couple of days ago – while my dad was still here.

"What ya humming Cammie?" Zach asked poking me in the sides, which made me giggle.

"Um, nothing?" I said but it came out more like a question. Zach looked at me making his eyes big.

"Fine! I'll tell you! It's a song that I wrote." No-One apart from Dillon (and Jonas –since last night) knew that I wrote songs- and sang them.

"SING!" Macey, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Dillon and Preston said at the same time…creepy much? I looked at Zach who nodded his head. I got up and went into the music room. Everyone else followed.

I put in the backing track I made...it took the WHOLE night and half of the next day. I then stood in front of the microphone, and started to sing.

**Sometimes I get so weird**  
**I even freak myself out**  
**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby**  
**Sometimes I drive so fast**  
**Just to feel the danger**  
**I want to scream it makes me feel alive**

**Is it enough to love?**  
**Is it enough to breathe?**  
**Somebody rip my heart out**  
**And leave me here to bleed**  
**Is it enough to die?**  
**Somebody save my life**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**To walk within the lines**  
**Would make my life so borin'**  
**I want to know that I have been**  
**To the extreme**  
**So knock me off my feet**  
**Come on now give it to me**  
**Anything to make me feel alive**

**Is it enough to love?**  
**Is it enough to breathe?**  
**Somebody rip my heart out**  
**And leave me here to bleed**  
**Is it enough to die?**  
**Somebody save my life**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Let down your defences**  
**Use no common sense**  
**If you look, you will see**  
**That this world is a beautiful, accident**  
**Turbulent, succulent, opulent**  
**Permanent, no way**  
**I wanna taste it**  
**Don't wanna waste it away!**

**Sometimes I get so weird**  
**I even freak myself out**  
**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby**

**Is it enough?**  
**Is it enough?**  
**Is it enough to breathe?**  
**Somebody rip my heart out**  
**And leave me here to bleed**  
**Is it enough to die?**  
**Somebody save my life**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Is it enough?**  
**Is it enough to die?**  
**Somebody save my life**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please, ohh**  
**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

*3 hours later*

We had just finished dinner and everyone was still talking about my song. 3 HOURS AGO! That's when I sang my song and yet they are still talking about it! I honestly didn't know I was that good!

"Seriously, Cammie, You were really good. Some might even say you were Goode" Josh said using the pun Zach told me about when I met him, I laughed- hard, for no reason what-so-ever.

The girls seemed to be having a conversation between themselves with their eyes. Suddenly Bex had picked me up and dragged me upstairs, Macey and Liz following closely behind.

"What!" I said once we were in my room. Liz was outside "Guarding" the room, according to Macey.

"Break up with Dillon. Go out with Josh" Bex stated.

"As if it were that simple." I said to her.

"Oh, but it is," Macey started, now I'm scared, "You see, either tomorrow or today you go up to Dillon and sing him a song… then about five days later you ask Josh out."

"Why 5 days?" I asked. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Because it gives him 3 days to try to win you back, 1 day to realise you don't want him back and 1 day to give up and start moping" She stated while Bex nodded her head.

"I could write the song now, wanna help?" I said. Liz then came in and told us she had to go because Jonas asked her on a date and she needed to get ready. Macey offered to help her but Liz said she wanted to do it herself, Macey wasn't too happy about that but let her go anyway.

Bex and Macey turned to me…"So…the song?"


	7. Wrong Guy (new chapter 7)

**So, I wasn't happy with the previous chapter Seven so I decided to end it in a different way. **

**T****his chapter is a replacement and you must read it or the next chapter (and basically the whole story) will make no sense.**

** It is the same as before apart from the conversation and "happenings" after Cammie sings the song to Dillon.**

**Anyway…Blah Blah Blah Disclaimer…you know how it goes.**

**I hope you like…**

**Chappie 7 ****(7!)**

Bex and Macey turned to me…"So…the song?"

"Oh right…umm well… I. Don't. Know." I stated simply.

"Well, he's very predictable and oblivious to many situations… He never seems to let you speak either. He's always the one talking when you guys have a conversation." Bex said. Then Macey had a glint in her eye.

"Do you actually care about him?" She asked me.

"No, not really… He thinks that he's special and stuff but I've seen SO much better….I mean look at Zach and Josh" as soon as I said that I put my hand over my mouth.

"And he is always playing games with you. Remember when we were in town just before you guys got back together and he kept flirting with that waitress at Macky D's? Leading you on and then pushing you away." I thought about it…

"IDEA!" I grabbed my song book and my pen and started to write.

*40 MINS LATER*

"Go! Now! Sing. It. To. Him. NOW!" Macey was shouting as we were walking down the stairs. When we got to the music room where Bex had told everyone to go Dillon was sitting right in the middle of the little crowd they created. Great! Macey went to the drums and Bex to the bass Guitar. I walked over to pick up my electric Guitar but Zach beat me to it.

"I know the plan, learnt the chords already" He whispered into my ear. I smiled at this and walked over to the microphone. Made sure it was all set up and then looked Dillon straight in the eye. Zach went up to the other mic and did the same as me.

"Dillon, apparently- this one's for you." He said, and then he started to play, the drums kicked in and….

Uh uh oh oh oh  
Uh uh oh oh oh  
Hey man.  
Tell me what were you thinking  
What the hell were you saying?  
Oh come on now,  
Stop! and think about it.  
Hey now,  
maybe you should just listen,  
maybe you should stop talking for a second.  
Shut up, listen to me.

You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone

Uh uh oh oh oh  
Uh uh oh oh oh

Hey bro,  
I'm just tryin' to let you know,  
you really think that you're special,  
oh come on now,  
I've seen so much better,  
hey there,  
did you actually think that I cared?  
Don't know if you want to go there,  
oh come on now,  
keep on, keep on dreaming.

You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone

If you,  
want to,  
be my,  
uh uh oh,  
you know,  
you can't,  
play games,  
and you know what I mean,  
sorry,  
but you don't,  
get my,  
mi-i-i-nd,  
I'm gone,  
you're still,  
dreaming,  
about me,  
over and over and over and over and over again.

You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone

You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone

Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Alone.

I finished the song and Dillon wasn't happy…at all.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He asked calmly…that's what scared me the most. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Uh, w-well, I-I umm-" I was messing up big time.

"Yes, Dillon, she's breaking up with you now get the hell out!" Zach said. Wait, Zach?

"What do you have to do with this? How can you just waltz on in here and take Cammie away from me?" Dillon shouted at Zach.

"I'm not taking Cammie away from you Dillon. I'm her best friend; I'm only her best friend." Zach was speaking in a really weird way, it was quite and calm but with a tone that said 'one word out of line and you die' …and…it cracked slightly when he said he was only my best friend…does he want us to be more?

**ZACH'S POV**

"I'm not taking Cammie away from you Dillon. I'm her best friend; I'm only her best friend." I said to Dillon calmly. Well, I thought it was calmly, I have a feeling my voice cracked when I said I was only her best friend…I can't be falling for her…can I?

"What do you mean?" Dillon asked me, 'I mean I'm in love with your Girlfriend, idiot' my brain was saying but that wasn't true (right?) so I ignored it.

"I mean, that I'm only her Best friend" I said stressing the words 'best' and 'friend', "and I wouldn't take her away from you because you're my friend to." During our conversation Bex had gone up to Josh and whispered something in his ear, his eyes went wide and he started to back out of the room. Before he left his eyes caught mine and he mouthed "sorry". What for? I asked myself, and then I realized something.

Dillon was right, Cammie _was_ breaking up with him because she liked someone else, (or they liked her) but it wasn't me…it was Josh.


	8. I Kissed Him

**OK THEN…..I have changed Josh's name to Drake because my brother is called Josh so it's really awkward for me to write some of the things I'm wring sooo yeeeaah :-)  
DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT ALLY CARTER! Do you understand? I AM NOT ALLY CARTER!**

**Cammie POV (TIME SKIP 10pm same day)**

Great. Its 10pm and Dillon is pissed at me (but still in my house somewhere), Drake and Zach nowhere to be seen, Macey is torturing Liz with make up so Jonas will notice her (Liz not Macey), Bex and Grant are in the spare room doing…actually I don't know what they're doing….but I don't think I want to! Jonas is in his room typing away on his computer and I'm stuck in a passageway I found in my room.

When I say stuck I mean Stuck. I can't find a way out. I hear voices in my room and it sounds like Zach and Drake.

"Dude, c'mon why do I have to ask her now? With you here watching?" Drake said to Zach most likely. "Well," Zach replied, "Everyone seems to be under the impression that I like her, so, if I witness someone else asking her out and don't get annoyed, or jealous, or whatever then we all know I don't" Zach replied.

"But…But" Drake said but no words were coming out. He finally found them-about 10 minutes later. "But how will we know if you're not lying?" He has a point….I wanna know who they're talking about.

"Cammie knows when someone is lying, Drake. And more to the point she knows when I'm lying." Oh so that clears that up. They're talking about me… but its 7 hours after I broke up with Dillon and Drake is going to ask me out? He has some guts!

"Get me outta here!" I shouted banging on the wall I had come through. It opened. "Seriously it was that easy? UGH I thought there was a loose brick or a switch or - oh hi guys" I pretended I hadn't heard the whole conversation but of course Zach knew better.

"Cammie-" He started but I cut him off. "No." I said but I was joking, well half joking. He didn't know that though…what can I say? … I'm not just a singer!

"W-w-what? Are you saying no for me to stop talking or no to the question that Drake is going to ask you?" Drake looked really confused. Which I must say wasn't a pretty look for him.

"Both but neither." I said being all cryptic. Now Drake looked EXTREMLY confused and a bit hurt. I walked over to him. "I'm saying no to both because Zach talks too much," Insert (playful) glare from Zach, "and I just got out of a relationship 7 hours ago." Drake looked really hurt now and was failing miserably at keeping up a mask. "However," I stepped closer to him so we were only 7 inches apart. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach tense up slightly…liar, "I don't want Zach to stop talking forever because; now don't take this the wrong way but, his voice sounds awesome," insert smirk from Zach "Ask me again tomorrow at school in front of everyone…Including Jonas, and I will say yes. I need to know how much you want me to go out with you."

"I'd shout it from the roof tops" Drake said, a smile tugging on his lips. So I did the unexpected (well to Zach because I think Drake had the same idea as me).

I kissed him.

**DON'T HATE ME! I know you all want Zammie but I didn't want to rush into it. So for the next 2 chappies its Jammie…..then something ZAMMIE comes….okay? Is that a Goode deal? **

**Have you guys got any Ideas for the story? Because this is a lucky chapter, I had no idea what I was going to write and then BAM! **

**So did you have a nice Christmas? Happy New Year (unless your Chinese…yeeeaah I'm THAT normal)**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* Um I don't actually know what that was about….umm so…REVIEW?**

**IF YOU REVIEW THEN YOU WILL GET VIRTUAL SEA MONKEYS (seriously those things are AWESOME….like Zachary Goode awesome…now that's saying summit!) **

**REVIEW MY LITTLE MINIONS…REVIEW!**


	9. So close

**Tere, minu****minions.****Kuidas sul läheb? Lol...I bet you guys have no idea what that says...lets start again then...**

**Hello my minions. How are you?**

**I would like to thank Bella Goode because they have reviewed on every chapter so far, so Thank You SO much XD **

**And also Call Moi Crazy because they gave me BRILLIANT ideas for the next like 4 chapters. **

**Dedicated to Ally Carter, because without her there would be no Gallagher Girls (doubles as Disclaimer)**

**Okay then….Chapter 9! Enjoy! **

**Cammie's POV**

When I got out of my car at school, I felt….fresh. I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that I wasn't wearing make-up (I gave up with it, it only ruined my skin), Maybe it was the fact I was wearing just jeans, a top and orange hyper-dunks; no hoodies, or skirts, or high heels. Or MAYBE it was the fact that I can see Drake with a red rose standing at the doors… (I know cliché much?). When he saw me get out my car he looked determined.

As I walk up to him about 60 people come out from the side of the building- No let me re-phrase that… about the ENTIRE 8th grade marching band (which consisted of about 97 people) came out of the side of the building. They were playing the song I'm yours by Jason Mraz, the sad thing is…I don't particularly like that song. Oh Well. He will find that out later… or never… I might go with never.

I heard a car door slam and I turned around to see an angry Jonas getting out of the car; I turned back to Drake who looked terrified but still determined.

"So…" He said dragging out the word. It seemed everyone in the school had turned up now so I understand that he was nervous. The band stopped playing and Jonas was now next to me.

"So?" I said to Drake, "Is that all you can say?" I was trying to keep a straight face but was failing…badly. He looked hurt again but I could also see a bit of mischief in his eyes, and his mouth was gradually turning into a smirk –_bet it won't be a hot as Zach's_**…Okay I did NOT just say that!**

"Oh, Cammie, I'm sorry, umm…" Awww he's cute when he's nervous! I laughed then…Hey! I couldn't help it! Jonas looked at me as though I was crazy and then he started laughing too. Yeah we're_ that_ weird.

"Okay! EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" Drake shouted, pretty loudly might I add. I put my hands over my ears and winced at how loud he was. He didn't notice though… great potential boyfriend!

"Cammie Morgan," He started, in a neutral voice now, thankfully! "Will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" He was grinning from ear to ear and I must say his dimples looked extremely attractive –_Not as attractive as Zach's_**…Really again? …Stupid Brain!**

I was just about to answer when the fire bell went. As we were lining up at the FAP (Fire Assembly Point) I saw Zach come out of the building near to where Drake and I just were. He had blood on his hand and the sun was bouncing of something he was reaching for...it looked like glass. He wouldn't have set it off would he? I noticed Drake walking over to him and they started to get a bit heated…no not in the romantic sense. C'mon guys they like me -well Drake does…still not sure about Zach- and I am clearly a girl! Let's just say Drake was going as red as the blood on Zach's hand and there was a vein popping out of his neck from where he was trying not to shout. Zach, on the other hand, was just standing their smirking. I walked over to them but being the Plain-Jane I am they didn't see me until I spoke up.

"God, Zach what happened to your hand?" I said. I held Zach's hand -I swear I felt a spark- and carefully started to take the glass out, he winced each time and each time I would say sorry.

_-Wince-_

"Sorry," I said, "I think I got all of it. I'm not too sure, come over to mine after school and I'll get Jonas to check it out." I said, I have no idea why though because it was the start of school so he would have to wait 6 hours- plus football practice so that adds on another hour and a half, plus the car ride home which would be about 10 minutes, so in about 8 hours time- **(A/N I know that doesn't add up to 8 hours but I was rounding it up) **"Actually, scratch that. We're skipping c'mon." Zach had a look of shock on his face but then it turned into a smirk and he followed me to my car. I got in the driver's seat and then Zach got in I started the car. It was a Toyota Prius 2010 (in red) so it was silent, which means no one noticed we left…luckily!

As I pulled up to the drive way I noticed that another car was behind me. I got out the car and opened the door for Zach (I didn't want his blood on my car. The car that was behind parked outside my house and Drake got out. Oh Yeah, I forgot about him…oh well.

I got my keys out of my bag and started towards the front door. Zach was trying to close the car door without getting blood on it, why isn't he using the other hand?

"Zach?" I called out to him, leaning against the frame of the recently opened door, "Why don't you use your other hand?" He looked at me then his other hand then the door. A look of realisation crossed his face. He shut the door with his other hand and made his way over to me.

I let Zach in first and told him to go into the kitchen. As I was closing the door a foot stopped it.

"Ow! Cammie, it's me!" Whined Drake.

"Sorry" I said not really meaning it. Suddenly there was a high pitched screech from the kitchen I rushed in there to see a bottle of Lemon juice on the side with tissue and Zach on the ground holding his hand and biting his lip from the pain (and to stop himself screaming like a girl).

Drake walked in and started to laugh realising it was Zach that made the noise…Ouch he harmed his man-hood.

"Tõesti? Zach oled sa loodud olema arukas Jumala pärast!" _("__Really__? __Zach__you're meant__to be smart__for God's sake__! __"__)_I said to Zach who I knew understood. Drake on the other hand had no idea what I was talking about. Zach stood up and playfully glared at me.

"Ma nägin seda Grey anatoomia! Oota, see oleks võinud olla toiduvalmistamise show." _("I saw it on Grey's Anatomy! Wait, it might have been a cooking show")_

"Sa oled selline idioot mõnikord." _(You're such an idiot sometimes)_

"Haavav!" _(Hurtful!)_ I started laughing and Zach gradually joined in. Drake looked at us like we were crazy.

"What never heard Estonian before?" Zach asked Drake having recovered from laughing. I grabbed Zach's wrist and pulled him up stairs.

"Oh, getting lucky am I?" He asked cockily, "I think we should get the blood off my hand first Gallagher Girl." I pushed him into the bathroom followed, turned around and closed the door, "The Bathroom Cammie? Really, this is like the most un-hygienic place to have sex." He was smirking, of course.

"Zach you know that we're not having sex. Oh and your wrong." I said to him as I turned the hot water tap on and let it run for a while.

"About what Gallagher Girl?" He asked generally confused. I chuckled slightly as he squeaked. I might have made the waiter a bit too hot.

"Bathrooms," He was still confused so I continued, "They're not the most un-hygienic place to have sex."

"Then where is?"

"In a dump, with a hobo." I said. The way I said it was serious and I was looking straight into his eyes as I said it, so he believed me. I think.

"Wow. You're…imaginative." He stated simply.

"I was joking!" I said giggling. I heard the front door slam.

"Are you not going to see who, or what, that was?" Zach asked looking at his hand which I was currently wiping with a cloth to dry up the water.

**ZACH POV (finally)**

"Are you not going to see who, or what, that was?" I asked looking at my hand which Cammie was wiping with a cloth to dry up the water. To tell you the truth, it felt nice. The way her hand went smoothly over mine. Her finger slipped and the cloth went on the floor. Her cheek brushed my hand as she bent down to pick it up, I swear I felt a spark and she must have to. There was no denying that we have a connection. Like we were meant to be. Great now I sound like a girl.

"Nah. It's probably just Drake going back to school because I practically ignored him and just spoke to you even though he just asked me out," Yeah I know he just asked you out. No need to rub in the fact that he got there first. No need to tell me that the girl of my dreams is being taken away by my idiot cousin! No need to clean up my hand which I used to set the fire alarm off to stop you from answering. "Or it could be a serial killer" She added as an afterthought, "But we don't need to worry about that!" I love her sense of humour. Serious and so sarcastic yet so elegant and graceful and I'm starting to sound like a girl again! How can humour sound elegant and graceful? I'm confusing myself.

"Zach?" Cammie said. Her voice was soft. She sounded almost scared. I tilted her head up and saw that she had tears building up in her eyes.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" I asked. One minute she was laughing. She was happy. Now, she's crying.

"I…I…W-what if I lost him?" Who? Who the hell is she talking about? She must have seen the confusion in my eyes because she explained.

"What if Drake thinks that I would rather go out with you?" Wouldn't you? I mean, I'm awesome! I didn't say that…Obviously. But I did put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She cried more. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. It was then I realised how close she was, and how much closer she was getting.

**A/N so what do you think is going to happen? Huh? Huh? Leave a review! PLEEEEEASE! Oh and check out my two one-shot's "Grant you are one weird boy" and "Macey McHenry… Patience" I would love it if you left a R&R them XD **

**How ya been? Anything interesting happen to you recently? ****Vaadatud!** (**Review!)**

**Sorry for any Spelling/Grammar Mistakes (and for taking ages to update)**


	10. AN INSPIRATION

**OKAY! So this isn't a chapter (sorry) But I ****_NEED_**** ideas! PLEASE if you have any ideas for the story feel free to tell me! I really need them, or there won't be an update.**

**ALSO I'm sorry to say that these ideas must include Drammie (Drake (Josh) & Cammie) This is because I don't want to rush into Zammie to fast and I want Cammie with Drake first. It can include Zammie (because who doesn't love Zammie?!) **

**My drink is making a weird noise….**

**Umm yeah sooo PLEASE give me ideas!**

**ALSO (again) If you could maybe include some things like "- could sing - to -" it would really help! (- means insert whatever song/person you want)**

**ONCE AGAIN PLEASE GIVE IDEAS AND THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS AND GIVE ME IDEAS AND FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! (Now it sounds like a charity….)**


	11. AN SORRY!

_**OH MY GOD!**_ Guys **_ I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO _**I_**SORRY!**_Basically I lost my note book with the next chapter in and I have blitzed my house looking for it. _**I am**__**SOOOOOOO SORRY**_(again) you would have gotten an update either today or yesterday if I hadnt lost it!

You probably wont be getting an update until the end of the week (Friday most likely)

ONCE AGAIN _**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**_

[If anyone want to help me with the next chapter tell me in a review [I **wont** delete these AN's] and I will give you a genral idea of whats happening and maybe we see how it goes from there] [I WILL be giving credit/shout out/dedication to those who help]


	12. Town must be sent

Our lips were 2 inches apart when a sudden ring came floating through the house. I jerked back quickly, still looking into Zach's eyes, and stumbled over to the door. My hand was trying to unlock it but it was shaking like mad.

"Here, let me-" He started but I interrupted.

"No! I mean. I can do it myself." I was nervous, about two things.

I know who's at the door. I didn't want them to be here; but they were. I know what they want. Yeah…I don't want to know…but I do. Sadly.

The other thing. Well, that's about Zach. I don't know where I stand with him anymore. How I feel when I'm around him…it confuses me. God, I need Macey!

**~ Half an hour later ~**

"What do you mean?" He was frustrated, I could tell. He thought this was going to be a 2 minute chat - Straight to the point. No. That's not what he got though.

"What I mean, Cameron-" He started to explain.

"Cammie" I interrupted.

"Excuse me?" He had a startled look on his face.

"Either call me Cammie or you call me nothing." Zach, who was sitting to my right, sniggered at this. I could imagine what would be going through his mind.

"_Okay then _Nothing _what I mean is…" _

"Fine then. Cammie, you know perfectly well what I mean and I do not wish to explain it again. Your father and I were good friends, Cammie, so I know how hard this is for you. What you need to understand though is that even though this has happened you will see him again." He had a pitying look on his face. I didn't like it, I hate pity. I don't see the point of it. I mean yes something bad has happened but those who want your pity don't even deserve a comforting pat on the shoulder. That seems harsh but it's true. They don't want pity; they want attention.

"How long?" Zach said from beside me. Why was he bothering to ask? It's not his dad.

"Thirteen years and two months." My eyes went wide and I could feel tears building up in them. Zach noticed this too and pulled me into a hug where I just sobbed into his shirt – most likely ruining it.

A good ten minutes passed before I finally stopped crying. Suddenly I heard a car door slam and two very angry males came out of it. I looked at the clock and noticed it was break at school. That's why they're here.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! You cannot leave school premises without a good reason and permission!" Joe was furious. Then he noticed my tear stained face. So did Jonas.

"Cammie what's wrong?" Jonas asked walking cautiously over to me. I stood up and gave him a huge hug.

"It's Dad, Jonas." I had never seen Joe Solomon cry. Never, had I seen him even look slightly upset, or any other emotion to be honest. And that's what scared me the most. As right now he looked as though someone just killed the most adorable puppy right in front of his eyes.

"What do you mean? Cammie, you have to-" Joe was scared. He was hurt. He was … he was crying. Tears were streaming down his face, and he doesn't even know yet. I couldn't even think what his reaction would be when he actually found out.

"Mr. Solomon. I think that Cammie isn't in a good enough state to talk about it. I would be happy to explain or he could do it." Zach pointed at the man sitting in chair across the room.

"Goode? When did you get here? _Why _are you here?" Joe was losing his touch.

"I don't really think that matters right now Sir. Given the situation at hand I feel as though it was good that I was here." Zach said politely. Wait. Politely? I may not have known him that long (even though it feels like I've known him forever…I'll have to ask Macey about that.) but I know for a fact that Zach was never polite to a teacher. (Even if that teacher was an ex- Sergeant Major of the Army- Yeah, Joe can be pretty tough when he wants to be)

"And what is the situation at hand?" Joe said raising an eyebrow. He finds loop holes in everything. *dramatic sigh* I guess it's time to tell him.

I opened my mouth to speak but _he_ got there first. "Matthew Morgan- Age 45. Sentenced to 13 years and 2 months in Nebraska State Penitentiary. There will be no contact between him and friends and family until the time is up. There are no court cases about shortening the time."

Jonas sat down. Joe sat down. I sat down. It was too much. I started to cry again, and once again Zach comforted me. I saw Jonas tense up in my peripheral vision but he relaxed when he saw that it was helping me calm down.

"Did you have to be so straight forward?" Zach asked.

"I'm afraid that's my job." I pulled away from Zach.

"No! Your job was to be his friend! Your job was to be comforting! That's why he asked for _you _to be here. That's why he wanted _you _to be his lawyer! That's why he thought I would understand if it was coming from _your _mouth. But the truth is I hate you! You are always so straight forward! You don't think about anyone else! Only yourself!" I screamed at him. He was taken aback. Joe walked over to him.

"I never thought I'd be saying this to you but, I think it's about time you left Edward."

And I thought that was the last Time I'd ever see Edward Townsend. Turns out I was wrong.


	13. Got the hots?

**Liz POV**

I am so happy! In home room, Jonas asked me out! He was like 'Liz how would you feel about being more than friends?' and I said 'I would feel extremely enlightened if that situation took place' and then, because Mr. Solomon wasn't looking, he leant over and kissed me on the cheek! That may not seem like much for others but the most I've ever had is a hug in 5th grade. After 2nd period, though, I couldn't find him. Cammie and Zach were nowhere to be seen either and Drake looked really annoyed. I was walking to Mr. Solomon's class room when I saw Drake.

"Hello Drake. Do you know where Cammie and Zach are?" I asked him. A flicker of anger went through his eyes.

"Why the hell would I know!? They're probably just fucking each other somewhere!" He shouted then slammed his hand against the nearest locker. Luckily only a few people were in the hallway so it didn't create scene.

"What do you mean?" I asked placing my hand on him arm trying to calm him down. It seemed to work so I dropped my hand.

"Not here. You know where I live right?" I nodded my head slowly. That was a bit of a weird question, I mean he only lived next door to me, "invite your family round for dinner so it doesn't raise any suspicion and I'll tell you then." He said and then started to walk away. I grabbed him by the hand to make him wait.

"Wait! Our parents will be there and because you're cousins with Zach your aunt might tell Mrs. Goode. You also need to ask your parents if it's alright and-" He cut me off.

"Listen to me Liz. I will talk to you _away _from our parents so they won't hear. Our sisters are the same age so they will probably be with each other. My parent's will be fine with it, if you want I'll text them now." I nodded my head to tell him to text them and that's exactly what he did.

"Okay then. They said that it's fine." A wave of reassurance washed over me as he said that. What? I don't like not knowing or being rude. This was a mix of both!

"What time?"

"Is five okay? We have an earlier dinner because Joy's bed time is 7 and I told my parents that we should eat as a family." Aw that's so sweet! Drake's a big softy when he wants to be.

"That should be fine." I rummaged around in my bag for my phone, "Put your number in so I can text you what my parents say." He took it out of my hand and put his number in. I have him a friendly smile and said "See you later, then Drake."

He walked away but stopped short. Drake turned around and looked me in the eye and said, "Oh and Liz? Zach may be my cousin but we are _not_ related. I _hate_ him. I hate _everything_ about him." Then he turned on his heel and walked away. He looked pretty hot. Wait what am I thinking? Oh God. I think I have the hots for a bad-boy.

**DRAKE POV**

"Oh and Liz? Zach may be my cousin but we are _not_ related. I _hate_ him. I hate _everything_ about him." Then I turned on my heel and walked away. Liz looked so cute and innocent then. Beautiful even. Wait what am I thinking? Oh God. I think I have the hots for a nerd.

**Review my Minions! x**

**Poll on Profile Vote Please! x**


	14. Liz?

**Liz POV [later that night]**

"Wait, so what you're saying is that after you asked Cammie out, the fire bell goes off and Zach comes out of the building with blood and glass on his hand. Then she ignores you, takes Zach to her house. You follow them, they have a conversation in _Estonian_ and she takes him upstairs. Still ignoring you?" I asked Drake to confirm what he just told me. We were sitting in his room, on his bed to be exact. He nodded his head; I could sense the anger building up inside him. He tilted his head back resting it on the headboard. I copied this action but turned to look at him, only then did I notice how close we were sitting. He turned his head so he was looking at me and I felt my cheeks go red. He smirked and said, "What's the matter Lizabell? Never been this close to a guy before?"

"Lizabell?" I squeaked out. I knew being this close to him was wrong. I had a boyfriend. Jonas. Jonas is Cammie's brother. Cammie. Drake has a crush on her. Drake. He was so close…

"Yeah, don't you like it?" He looked hurt. We can't have that now, can we?

"It's…original" He laughed. Hard. So hard that he fell off of the bed. I started to laugh too and I fell of the bed and landed on top of him. We stopped laughing and my breathing became heavy.

**Drake POV**

Liz landed on top of me lightly. We stopped laughing but a smile still played on her lips, I was no doubt smiling too. Her breathing was slightly more breathy and I realised that mine was too. Only then did I notice she was leaning in and I wasn't trying to stop her.

***45 Minutes Later* [That's a complete guess, I'm 13 people!]**

**Liz POV**

O.M.G. I- I-NO!

I started crying. Drake seemed to noticed so he moved over on the bed and comforted me.

"Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" I sniffled but didn't reply. I didn't want to say it out loud.

"Oh. Was that your…" He trailed off not wanting to make it awkward. I nodded my head as an answer and he gasped slightly.

"You didn't want to lose it to me did you?" He asked. I shook my head keeping quiet because I wouldn't be able to speak even if I wanted to.

"Who then? Jonas," Nod. "What's your relationship with that guy? He's crazy for you; surely he's asked you out." I started crying again. And realisation hit Drake. "He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Nod. "And we just…" Nod. "Where are our families?" My eyes went wide. I wasn't the quietest person and Drakes bed squeaks. Embarrassing much?

Me and Drake quickly jumped out of the bed and got dressed. We ran downstairs to find a note on the kitchen table. 'Gone to beach with Ellie and Joy. -Parents'

"Well, let's go!" Drake said and grabbed some keys from the bowl near the door.

***14 minutes and 22 seconds later***

I had got changed into some shorts and a spaghetti strap pink tank top before we left and now we had arrived at the beach. Half way through the drive I noticed Drake hadn't put a top on. So he was topless. And I might just add that he has a six pack.

***20mins l8r* [Sorry for all the time skips! And I'm also sorry if Liz seems OOC.]**

He was holding my hand. Not in the lovey-dovey way but he was showing me this thing.

"Fist" I put my hand into a fist for the second time and he rubbed it again.

"Flat" I flattened out my hand. He put his finger on the centre of my hand and applied pressure. Then he slowly took his hands away. A warm, tingly sensation went through my hand. It was kind of like a nice version of pins and needles.

"That's so cool!" I was mesmerised by it. When I looked up to Drake he was smiling down at me in a way no one has before. And for the second time that night we kissed. But this time we weren't alone.

"Liz?"

**OKAY! SO I know it's short but it's all I have at the moment. Now what do you want next? More on:**

**Zach/Cammie.**

**Cammie/Drake.**

**Drake/Liz.**

**Liz/Jonas.**

**Jonas/Joe [some Nephew-Uncle bonding :P]**

**Joe/Cammie.**

**Cammie/Jonas**

**OTHER**

**It's your choice. [But I'm thinking about Drake/Liz/Jonas/Cammie/Zach stuff…how about that?]**

**I'm stressed guys! Tomorrow [Thursday 28****th**** February] I have my Non Calculator GCSE Maths Exam and I'm only in Year 8 [8****th**** Grade…I think…] so guys please no flames for this chapter! Constructive criticism is kind of pushing it but depending on what it says I might manage! LOL…no? Okay then. *Awkward shifting of feet* so yeah. Review please, because you love me! [Okay so maybe not LOVE but you know what I mean…right?]**

**In the words of Olga Kay:**

**MOOSH!**


	15. Run Away From Home Base

**WASSUP GUYS! **

**Heelloooo! [H-air-low] [Stretched out]**

**Hi guys.**

_**I don't own GG.**_

**Zach's POV**

It's been nearly 7 hours since Cammie found out about her dad and she was still upset. It doesn't help that Mr. Solomon got a call from her Mom saying that she wasn't going to be home for a while and that she was pregnant; with Edward Townsend's child and that she has been for 4 months. No one knows how she managed it and no one expected it either. It might have only been a few months but I feel like I've known the Morgan family for years; especially Cammie.

"Zach?" I heard a timid voice say. I opened one eye [I was resting them!] to see Cammie on her knees next to me. I made a sort of grunting noise to show her that I heard.

"I want to go for a walk." She strangely resembled a dog at the moment. I voiced my thoughts only to get a whack on the head.

***TIME SKIP**

Cammie and I had just arrived at the beach and the sun was starting to set. I noticed two families close by and as I looked closer I realised one of them was my Aunt Ruby, Uncle Jack and Cousin Joy. _I wonder where Drake is. _

I saw two teenagers further away. Cammie started walking in their direction but hadn't noticed them yet. I followed her and as I got closer I grabbed at her hand until she let me hold it properly. Then she stopped having seen the teens, which caused me to lose her hand. Not literally… that would be weird. At first she smiled because they were kissing but then she looked closer and realized who it was. Drake._ He moves on pretty fast. _Her smile faltered but still half remained.

I think we must have noticed who he was kissing at the same time because as her half-smile disappeared, my face had shock written all over it.

"Liz?" She whispered quietly. They obviously didn't hear so she spoke louder.

"Liz?" The 'oh-so-innocent' girl turned her head, as did my idiot of a cousin.

"Cammie?" She asked even though it was kind of obvious.

"Yeah it's me." Cammie said with a deep intake of air to try and calm down. Then realisation crossed her face.

"Jonas told me he asked you out," She said slowly, not too slowly but slower than usual, "He told me that you said 'yes'" She continued putting emphasis on yes. "He was so happy when he told me, Liz. And you have the decency to make-out with the boy who asked me out?"_ Woah, jealous much?_

"Cammie, I'm sorry it just sort of happened!" Liz tried to explain.

"What did?" I said, "I mean, that kiss looked like you had kissed before." Liz turned bright red and looked away, avoiding all eye contact.

"Home base is what happened." Drake said sounding -and looking- bored. My eyes went wide and so did Cammie's. The difference was that hers had tears building up in them. She turned and ran down the beach and after a glare at drake, and partly Liz, I ran after her.

**That's the chapter. **

**I'm kind of obsessed with YouTube at the moment. I'm loving:**

***Alfie Deyes. [PointlessBlogTV]**

***Marcus Butler. [MarcusButlerTV]**

***Caspar Lee. [Dicasp]**

***Jack and Finn Harries. [JacksGap]**

**So yeah, check 'em out!**

**I have two ideas for the next chapter:**

**ONE) I carry it on as normal. Next day, blah blah blah.**

**TWO) I do a two years later thing where they are in there last year of high school [They'll all be 18] and Rachel's baby is born. I'm not giving too much away about that though. **

**So if you like this chapter do what you do and review [and/or favourite & follow]**

**Reviews really help me!**

**I Love your sexy face.**

**Byyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	16. Two Years READ AN

**2 years later [I will explain why at the end]**

**3****rd**** Person**

It had been two years since it all happened.

Two years since Cameron, Jonas, Zachary and Joe found out.

Two years since Elizabeth Sutton cheated on the person she thought she would be with forever.

Two years since the fight.

Two years was all it took for Cameron Morgan's grades to drop. And bring Zachary Goode down with her.

Two years was all it took for her to go back to being her old self.

And now Zachary knows. But has he left her? No. If anything they're closer than before.

Drake Abrams and Elizabeth Sutton brought shame onto their religious families by consummating love before marriage.

Jonas Morgan has changed. And not for the good.

Zachary Goode? Yes. He's still in love with Cameron Morgan.

Cameron Morgan? Yes. She's still in love with Zachary Goode.

But do they know this? No.

One thing was all it took. And that one thing…

…was Drake Abrams.

If he never liked Cammie then Zach wouldn't have gone out of his way to stop them going out.

If Cammie wasn't so kind and Zach didn't break the glass then they wouldn't have gone home.

They wouldn't have ditched Drake which led to him sleeping with Liz.

They wouldn't have been at the house when Edward Townsend Arrived.

Zach wouldn't have been there when they got the news.

He wouldn't have been there to take Cammie for a "walk"

Cammie wouldn't have seen Drake and Liz.

Two years.

**SO. The reason I did 2 years later instead of the next day is because I thought that it would give me more to write about. This is kind of like a sequel inside the story but it isn't. If anything it's just a time skip. A very large time skip. And this chapter was just like a prologue for the sequel. It's like the foundation of the rest of the story.**

**Review please it really helps! [And if you have any ideas for the story let me know!]**

**I love your sexy face.**

**Byeeeeeeeee.**


	17. The First Day Back

"Fuck" muttered Cameron Morgan as she realised her car was out of fuel. She got out and ran into the house, grabbed her skateboard and ran back out. On her way down the driveway she noticed Zachary Goode come out of his house. He was holding a skateboard as well. They both changed since that day.

"_Matthew Morgan- Age 45. Sentenced to 13 years and 2 months in Nebraska State Penitentiary."_

That sentence had affected him as much as it had her. It was 3am but both were up. They both had insomnia and Cammie had un-diagnosed depression. What didn't help the insomnia was that her brother always came in late; around 1 in the morning, from parties and her 2 year old sister was always waking up and crying.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I saw Zach coming out of his house and walked over to him. Just as he was about to get on his skateboard I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi Cammie" he said then gave me a quick hug. We got onto our skateboards and rode in silence to the woods. When we got there we both walked in. We walked for 10 minutes until we got to our clearing. Sitting down on the log, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I just stood there watching him.

"Are you going to sit or just keep standing there looking at me like some weird perv?" He said with a slight chuckle. I laughed too and sat next to him. I took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out.

"Hey!" He said annoyed. I looked up at him.

"You said you would quit." I said moving closer to him as it was cold. He put his arm around me and I nuzzled my head into his neck.

"I know but it's just hard." He replied. I nodded my head in understanding. He started smoking about a year ago- just after his dad died.

"Why do we keep pretending?" He asked after a moment of silence, I looked up at him confused. He noticed this and carried on.

"We pretend to be all happy around everyone at home and school but when we're by ourselves- just you and me – we're depressing and just out of it. So why do we do it? To keep up an image? So people don't ask questions? Why?" He didn't look at me while speaking, but at a tree.

"I don't know Zach. I honestly don't know"

* * *

"Macey!" I called to my half-friend as I walked into school the same day. She turned away from the guy she was talking to and walked over.

"Yes Cammie?" She asked looking, and sounding, bored.

"Just wanted to say hi and that I think it's about time you and Bex made up. Her and Grant did." I replied. She hates it when I bring this up but it had to be done.

"Cammie-" Macey started but I cut her off.

"No Macey. You've held a grudge for too long. She's tried to be friends again but you just can't stand the sight of seeing her with him. If I'm honest with you Macey, it's you that's in the wrong. You're the one that slept with her boyfriend! How did that even happen?" I said to her but she just shrugged and walked away. I shook my head in disappointment and went over to my locker. Once I got my things I headed to home room. On the way I saw three things:

One was sweet as it was Bex and Grant kissing even though they had that huge blip in their relationship two years ago.

The second still annoyed me even now. It was Drake Abrams and Elizabeth Sutton. Ever since Liz cheated on my brother with the guy that liked me, we- as in our group- started to distance ourselves from her. They have a very open relationship. They are going out and show a lot of PDA but both have bad reputations. Drake went from being the schools "nice guy" to the schools "Player". He sleeps around a lot and so does Liz. She went from being the schools "nerd" to the schools "Second Slut". But they don't care. It's how their relationship works.

The third thing really disgusted me. Kim Lee, who was the "Queen Slut" –the leader of Liz's posy- was leaning up against her locker in a deep make out session with Jonas. When I walked past them I grabbed Jonas by the collar and dragged him away making him walk with me. Kim didn't protest as she was used to it, so was Jonas, because I've done it every day for the past 18 months. Ever since Liz cheated he changed. Puberty seemed to hit him hard as he is now much hotter. [Okay that was disgusting...he's my brother!] Every girl wants to go out with him and nearly every guy wants to be him because of this. He sneaks out to meet with Kim or go to parties as well. At first it was alright as he had calmed Kim down from her slutty ways, but popularity had gone to his head and now he's just another jerk.

"Hey! Camster!" He said slinging an arm around my neck. I shrugged his arm off but he didn't look hurt. This was routine.

"Hi. Now go in there and wash your face. You have lipstick marks on it." I said pushing him into the bathroom.

I got to homeroom about 10 minutes after the bell went because I was helping Madame Dabney in the Music room. **[AN She's music and Drama teacher] **When I walked in Mr. Moskowitz looked up from his computer and gave me a stern look. I shrugged my shoulders and handed him the note Dabney gave me. He nodded his head and I walked over to my seat.

"Hey Cammie!" Danni said as I sat down. Ever since the gang went their separate ways we all found new friendship groups. Zach and I happened to both get involved with the skaters, who were also into music and stuff so it was pretty cool. What made Danni even cooler was that she got kicked out of Gallagher, like me but for completely different reasons. She joined Roseville high last year after being at Gallagher for a year. Apparently she took my spot.

"Hey Danni" We're a duo- kind of like how me and Bex used to be, but closer. We even have a cool name our friends call us when they see us together, its Dancie- said Dan-Key. It's meant to be a cross between Danni and Cammie. My new friendship group contains 5 people including me.

Danni – the other half of Dancie!

Zach – the hot, cocky one who everyone thinks is going out with me even though we're JUST FRIENDS *nervous laugh* and who used to be in the old gang.

Callan – The smart and sensible but completely hot one. He's Danni's boyfriend.

And then there is Lennox – the funny one. He's class clown but everyone adores him. I think it's because he's a black guy with dimples (you don't get that everyday ya' know) but Danni thinks it's coz he's athletic, funny AND smart. He's practically the whole package!

Danni has platinum blonde hair and big brown eyes. She's also [in the words of Callan] "got junk in the trunk and in the front." In other words she has a nice butt and big boobs. **[AN It was awkward writing that...] **She also has a small nose so we call her button. Sometimes Lennox calls her Butt, he says he's shortening button but it's obvious he's just talking about her butt. **[AN she looks like Victoria Justice but with blonde hair and big boobs...again...awkward...]**

Callan also has blonde hair but has blue eyes. He's muscular but not like Zach. He has a really sweet smile but it turns into a smirk easily. **[AN he looks like Sterling Knight]**

Lennox, like I already said, is black [or brown, you might say] so he is kind of stereotypical in the looks- black hair, brown eyes. But he has a blonde lightning bolt on the right side of his hair. He also has his left ear pierced and I've only ever seen him wear a sapphire earring. Lennox also has adorable dimples and can run at the speed of light. **[AN he looks like Brandon Michael Smith but with the dimples, piercing and lightning bolt]**

* * *

It was last period and I was walking to music with Zach and Danni and we were still all laughing at what Lennox had said to Anna Fetterman in P.E 2 hours ago.

"Cammie!" Someone called from behind me. I stopped and so did Zach. Danni, however hadn't noticed and just kept walking. She realised we weren't with her and turned around. I nodded to her to carry on then me and Zach turned to see Grant running up to us.

"Hey Grant" I said with a small smile on my face. He was the only one, apart from Jonas, who Zach and I actually still talk to. I mean, I occasionally talk to Bex when we're partnered up in class. And I only speak to Macey on either the first day or last day of term for a quick catch up. That's it. No Liz. And practically no Bex or Macey. So as Grant came closer the only person that felt awkward was Zach. He didn't tell me this but I could see it in his eyes.

"So," he said standing in front of us, "I am having a party on Friday and EVERYONE is invited. Including you guys." As he said this he had a smug smile on his face. He thought he was being 'cool' by inviting the 'outcasts' to his party.

"Even Danni, Callan and Lenox?" I asked him. His smile faded. I knew it! He only invites us because we used to be his friends. He wouldn't invite the rest of the 'outcasts' because they aren't 'cool' enough.

"I thought so." I said then turned around and started walking towards the music room. As Zach and I were going into the music room I got pulled back.

"Listen, Cammie, I want to invite your new friends, I really do. I would love to get to know them and become friends with them myself but I can't. You know how it is Cammie. If Kim, Drake or … Liz saw them at the party then I would get shunned for ages AND socially demoted." He said to me, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"I would have thought your friends would be your top priority, Grant." I said backing into the class room. "Guess I was wrong."

"Cameron?" Madam Dabney said from where she stood on the stage. I walked over to her to see what she wanted.

"Yes Miss?" I wasn't normally this polite with teachers, well not anymore, but Madam Dabney was really strict on manners.

"A little birdie told me that you and Mr. Goode have been working on a couple of songs over the summer. Care to share?" I glanced over at Danni and she winked at me. More like a large eagle.

"That depends on what Zach says miss." Just as I said this he walked past.

"I heard my name" he said stopping to stand next to me.

"Yes you did Zachary dear. If it is alright with you, Miss Morgan and yourself will be performing a song or two for the class."

"One we wrote together? Or…." He trailed off not really knowing what he was going to say.

"Oui, Oui!" She said speaking in French for some unknown bizarre reason. She then walked into the centre of the stage and told the class to sit in their seats surrounding the stage. Zach and I made a silent agreement about which song we were going to sing and he went to get his guitar.

I got two of the stools and put them in the middle of the stage. I then got a microphone stand and placed it in front of the seat Zach would sit on. Danni passed me microphones. One I put in the stand and the other I held. I sat on the stool and Zach sat next to me on his.

"You good to go?" He asked and I nodded. He started to play.

**[AN bold is Zach and Italic is both. Song is Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift Featuring Ed Sheeran]**

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you_

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like  
_  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you_

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is he held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
_And everything has changed  
_All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since_ yesterday is everything has changed_

Everyone started clapping and Danni was just smiling and shaking her head. I would have to ask her about that later.

"En Core! En Core! En Core!" A couple of the girls who liked Zach squealed. I rolled my eyes and noticed Zach did the same.

"Both of us?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I pulled Danni onto the stage and whispered "drums" to her. She nodded her head. Zach mouthed the song to her and she nodded again.

I took the guitar off of Zach and he got Aaron to play his violin for us. He told him when to come in and handed him some sheet paper.

I started the play the guitar.

**[AN Danni does female backing vocals. The song is Both of Us by B.O.B Featuring Taylor Swift. Key the same as before.]**

I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us

**Ever thought about losing it  
When your money's all gone and you lose your whip  
You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you due for rent  
And the grass so green on the other side  
Make a n*gga wanna run straight through the fence  
We're never freezed by two hundred times  
But still can't find no food in it  
That's foolishness  
And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look,  
And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought,  
How much that cost?  
Cause it even really matter?  
Cause the flight is a uphill battle  
But y'all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder  
In the same boat, with the same ol' battle  
Why so shallow? I'm just asking  
What's the pattern setting madness  
Everybody ain't a number one draft pick  
Most of us ain't Hollywood actors  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all can rock  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
Sincerely yours, from one of yours  
**  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us  
Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us

**I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle  
You just wanna live, been levitating so low  
That you could drown in a bubble  
That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up  
For all the times no one's ever spoke for us  
To every single time that they play this song  
You can say that that's what bobby ray wrote for us  
When the tides get too high  
And the sea upon your knees get so deep  
And you feel like you're just another person  
Getting lost in the crowd, where your partner, no please  
Uh, because we won't be near yet, both of us  
But we still stand tall with our shoulders up  
And even though we always a chance to us  
These are the things that've molded us  
And if life hadn't chosen us  
Sometimes I wonder where woulda wind up  
Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint  
Feel better from the ground up, hey  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all can rock  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
From bobby ray, to all of y'all**

I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us

Everyone clapped again and Aaron and Zach did that man hug thing. They kind of looked alike but Zach was much hotter. I didn't just say that. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

Madam Dabney came over to me while Zach and Danni were putting everything away.

"I feel, Cameron, that you have a very good future in the music industry. If not, the acting industry! You are very talented. Don't let it go to waste."

I nodded my head just as the bell rang.

* * *

"So she just like, complimented you?" Kim asked for what seemed to be the 100th time but was only the second. Kim was actually a pretty decent girl when she didn't have her slut monkeys with her. She was down to earth and smart. I can tell she puts on a different face when in public and that this is the real her. "That is so not like her!" She exclaimed and then put her hand over her mouth, remembering that there was a sleeping baby in the next room. I laughed at her antics and then went to check on Jade. She was sleeping soundly in her cot still, not seeming to have been disturbed by the sudden noise.

"She's still sleeping" I said as I walked back into my room.

"Oh, good." Kim said and I saw her relax a little. Jonas came in then and asked to take Kim away from me for a while.

"It's fine, I was gunna kick her out anyway" I joked with them.

"Yay! Thanks Cams!" Kim _quietly_ exclaimed. She hugged me and Jonas nodded his head then they left. So I was alone in the house. Well, that's if you don't count Jade in the next room.

*30 mins later*

"Hello?" I heard 'dad' call from downstairs. I say 'dad' because it wasn't my real dad. It was Edward Townsend. Mom doesn't like me calling him Edward but when she's not around he doesn't mind what I call him. I ran down the stairs to greet him and because as soon as I was downstairs he would have to come up to keep an eye on Jade. That means I can have something to eat. AKA binge.

"Hello, Cameron." He said then started to walk up the stairs."

"It's Cammie, Jackass!" I said back. That was our usual conversation. We both laughed at our routine then I walked into the kitchen.

I looked in the fridge to see that two whole shelves were filled with baby food and *gag*my mother's breast milk. The only other food in there was stuff that had to be cooked for more than 5 minutes or I had to make an effort to use it. I gave up looking in the fridge and started on the cupboards- still nothing. I can't even remember the last time I ate if I'm honest. Suddenly a wave of nausea came over me and I ran to the bathroom.

After puking for about 10 minutes I decided I might need to eat something so I made myself an all-in-one sandwich. But no, my stomach wasn't having that. I ran back to the bathroom and started puking again.

I felt someone come into the bathroom and they held my hair back for me. I could tell it was a male but not which male. After the vomit spree I leant back and cuddled up to the person.

I didn't realise I was crying until they spoke.

"Cammie, shush Cammie, it's alright don't cry" It was Joe. I knew he'd always be there for me- even if we haven't spoken for a year. His lesson got dropped from the curriculum so he was out of a job and then he moved to Maine. I guess he's back now.

"Cammie, I have good news." I lifted my head to see him properly and noticed that he had a scar above his right eye. It was small and even though it was red _and_ purple he still managed to look *another gag* hot. He might be my uncle but I have to admit he is hot.

"I'm back. I managed to speak to your Mom about the job. You know, with her being the new headmistress and all. She said I could start up the social studies lesson again. Everyone in your year has one. Every Wednesday and Friday. The whole year, which I understand isn't that many people. I'm moving into the house three doors down. Abby's moving in with me." Something I never told anyone apart from my really close friends is that Joe wasn't really my uncle. Just my Dads Best Friend. He and Aunt Abby sort of had a thing going on.

I smiled up at him and suddenly felt fine

**So there you go guys! Here is the first chapter of 2 YEARS LATER! [Do you love me coz I made it extra long?] This is like a sequel within the story but it's not the sequel because there might actually be a sequel…. BUT that depends on whether this one gets finished or not. Now then, the only way it could be finished is if I have ideas. The only way I get ideas is from you guys because my life is, excuse the language, fucking messed up. Now I want you to give me TWO facts about yourself. Here are mine:**

**ONE: **_**I'm in love with my Best Friends Ex-Boyfriend**_** and even though I liked him first [AND HE LIKED ME!] she was the one to go out with him. (But we're still best friends –Practically sisters!)**

**TWO: **_**I've nearly died 4 times and have had an outer body experience. **_**Not joking here. They do exist. [It's kinda cool actually…..]**

**SO THOSE ARE MY 2 FACTS. Give me two about you!**

**Review people and don't forget that I need ideas!**

**I love your sexy face!**

**Byeeeeeeeeee**


	18. Party Confessions

The music was blaring as I walked into Grants house. I gave up trying to get him to let Danni and Lennox come. He gave in with Callan because they're on the Football team together but not Lennox or Danni.

"Hi Cammie!" I heard someone shout over the noise. I turned to my right and saw the last person I would expect to talk to me.

"Uh, hi Liz." I replied. **[AN I'm acc so sorry that I keep doing speech but I'm only good with description when its horror…bear with me.]**

"How are you? We haven't spoken in ages." She said her voice not as loud anymore as she was closer and somehow we managed to get pushed into the backyard. I had no idea where Zach and Callan were because we came in separate cars. (Or more like _they_ came in a car and I walked because I'm not a lazy ass boy)

"I know." I said bluntly. She seemed hurt when I did this and tears started forming in her eyes. I turned around so I didn't feel any guilt. It was silent, apart from the distant noise of inside, for about 3 minutes until she spoke again.

"I miss you Cammie. I miss all of you. I only act like one of them because if I don't then he… he hits me Cammie." She was full on crying now and as I turned to her I noticed that Zach and Jonas were standing behind her. And it was obvious they had heard what she just said.

"Liz." Jonas said from behind her. Zach walked back inside but not before looking at me, telling me to follow.

**Jonas POV**

"Liz." I said to her back. Zach went inside and Cam followed, leaving me and Liz.

"Jonas." She replied to me, but she didn't turn. I walked up to her and turned her so she faced me.

"I need you to understand that this means nothing. But I never got the chance to do it. I have already spoken to Kim and Drake about it and we all agreed to let it slide. Okay? It means nothing." I said before leaning in to kiss her. We kissed for about two minutes and I'm not going to lie… it felt good. It felt real, not like when I kiss Kim. Liz pulled away first, and her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She wouldn't look me in the eye but did point behind me, as I turned I thought of all the possible things that could be there. But I didn't expect what I saw.

**Zach POV**

_Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. _Is all my mind could think, I've lost her. Emotionally, she's still my best friend, but physically I've lost her. I can't find her anywhere and there are a lot of drunk football players at this party. Why did Grant invite us anyway?

"Hey Zach have you seen Cammie?" I turned to see Callan standing awkwardly behind me. I wondered where he had trotted off to. **(AN I love saying that)**

"Urr, no not since I was outside, why?" I replied getting suspicious.

"No reason" He said looking off to the side. He then walked away without so much as a goodbye.

**CAMMIE POV**

*Time Skip* *About 20mins later*

"Cammie!" I heard over the music blasting out. I stopped dancing to see Bex and Macey standing in the corner. Wait, what? _Bex _and_ Macey._ I decided to ignore it due to the fact that I'm probably seeing things –I am a _little _bit tipsy. I heard my name being called again and again until I realised it was a male voice and there was a hand on my arm dragging me out of the sweaty, active crowd.

"Callan!" I shouted, surprised by the fact it was him and not Zach who pulled me out of there. I'm not saying I wanted it to be Zach but, you know, it would be nice.

"Cammie, I need to talk to you." He said, a look of worry on his face.

"Oh, okay. Come with me." I took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. On the way up I felt a pair of eyes on me and when I turned around I saw Zach watching me drag Callan upstairs. He obviously had the wrong end of the stick as he was shaking his head with 'ashamed' and 'worried' written all over his face. Not literally… that would be awkward…

"Cammie, listen," Callan started once we were inside the spare room, "Danni and I… we broke up." I must have looked pretty shocked and confused as he hurried to explain.

"The thing is… I think I like someone else and when I told her she wasn't happy about who it was… She said that if it was anyone else then she would have been fine with staying together because she could help me realise my feelings." He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. I knew where this was heading… this is what happened with Dillon **(AN you guys didn't forget about that did you? ;) haha) **Suddenly a pair of lips were pressed onto mine. I didn't realise what I was doing and as I mentioned before I was a _little_ bit tipsy so I kissed back. Soon it was a full on make out session between me and him. Then air hit me in the face. I heard a noise that sounded like a punch and my eyes flew open.

And there was Zach with his hand already bruising. Callan was on the floor passed out and I was just there- just sitting. I turned to look at Zach but he was just looking at his feet, hands deep in his pockets with hair falling perfectly into his eyes. **(AN that sounds weird but I know what I mean)**

**3****RD**** PERSON**

"Za-" He interrupted before she could say another word.

"No Cammie. I can't stand to see you like this! He isn't worth it. He isn't worth you. I bet you he doesn't think about you twenty four seven like I do. I bet you he doesn't think about what it would be like if you were his girlfriend like I do. I bet you he doesn't sit there in the middle of the night planning to run away or kill himself because you don't love him, but _I do_. He isn't your BESTFRIEND he doesn't know you like I do, Cammie. I'm fed up of watching all these guys break your heart. In the past 2 years you've been broken so many times and I hate that I have to stand by and watch it all happen. Cameron Ann Morgan, since the day I met you I have been in love with you and I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But like I said, I'm your _best friend_. Even if you did like me, us going out would completely screw everything up. What would happen if we broke up? What would happen if one of us moved away? What would happen if one of us _dies_? Actually, stuff it. I love you, okay? I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Nothing can change that Cammie. I'm begging you if you could give me one day, no, one second of being able to call you mine then I would be eternally grateful. But just remember… I _love_ you."

And then she kissed him…


End file.
